THE DANCER AND THE SINGER
by kagxinu
Summary: kag and yasha are to live in one house becouse they didn't get the dance right, what happens since Kag is flirty and hard to geT? duno RATED M FOR SOME NASTY THINGS
1. Chapter 1

THE SINGER AND THE DANCER

Chapter one: intro

* * *

Kagome: Tokyo's hottest dance meaning, belly dance, hip hop and yet she can sing and act, she's very famous mostly know as Kitty Kag, she's known for playing hard to get. Even though she does boys still droll over her, she can sex anyone withought even trying –well that's what the boys think- other than that she's your normal dance girl….(ha go girl!)

InuYasha: he's your famous crush boy hottest rap/hip hop and sometimes soul singer Tokyo can get with his partner Miroku. Every girl dreams of having him but he already got a girl, so he doesn't care mostly of his crushes…. (So cruel).

Miroku: you average crush boy hottest singer and popular player, he's in relationships in and out withought a care. He and InuYasha like singing together but once in a while they separate and do their own songs….. (Typical Miroku)

Kikyo" she's your favorite magazine girl, model and an actor, she's the hottest as you can get but she flirts with everyone she sees on the street, but she got a boyfriend already but thinks she disserves better….(soo wrong).

Sango: well she's your average hip hop dance, actor, and sometimes, just sometimes a singer. She's just improving even thought she is, she's very popular now, she works with Kagome, who's currently teaching her more dance moves. And she's plays even HARDER to get but still boys droll over her and try to ask her out, her nick name is Kitty cat cuz Kag suggested or she wouldn't have given into the name.

sum: InuYasha and Kagome are to live in Kagome's house becouse they can't get the dance rigt, what happens since kag is flity and hard to get? i dunno.

* * *

please tell me if you're goign to like the story 


	2. Chapter 2

THE SINGER AND THE DANCER

CHAPTER 2: vidio

* * *

"InuYasha!" The brown haired boy shouted as he entered the big house. Opening the door and walked to kitchen he found his friend looking slightly back at him with an annoying look on his face. The boy had jet black hair purple looking eyes with a buggy blue jean and a buggy t-shirt that had his picture on the front with white Nikes. The other boy had short brown hair that was held in the back he let it free once in a while but not often, he had hazel eyes and was also wearing a buggy black pant with a matching t-shirt with a white one underneath that matched his Jordan's.

"What do you want Monk" he said calling his the nick name he had given him not too long ago.

"How you feeling my friend, you're song just won the last two weeks" he said as she sat across from him on the long table. InuYasha looked at his friend slightly annoyed, he put his hand son the table leaned in and looked at his friend still annoyed.

"Where have you been for the last two weeks?" he asked as he looked even harder now slightly angry.

"Well you know me, I'm always busy" he said nervously as he scratched the back of his hand while laughing nervously.

"Monk tell me where you've been" he said now getting a little angrier.

"No where gees now, hoe have you been, good I can tell" he said trying to change the subject. InuYasha pulled back leaning on his chair the two front legs picking up while he maintained his balance on the back legs. He put his hands on the back of his head and looked at his friend with a smug smirk.

"Well whatchu know, I'm the hottest around" he said as he chuckled lazily.

"Well yeah I guess you are" he said as he leaned back relieved that he had stopped being nosy about his 'secret' live and talking about how he was the biggest hit in Tokyo.

"Anyways Sake said he decided to Video your latest song" he said as he looked at his friend who looked annoyed slightly.

"Finally" he said smirking.

"He got the hottest dance and her partner and I wanna hear if what they say about her is true" he said as a smirk of nothing but perverseness showed on his face.

" ha if you're talking about Kitty Kag, you're dreaming that girl's like the hardest girl you could ever Try to get with, anyways she's not that hot" he said as his friend looked at her.

"Just cuz they say that she's hard to get doesn't mean that she is, if I can charm the princes of ice I bet I can charm her, anyways you forget who you're talking about" he flashed a player smile at his friend who in return rolled his eyes.

"Please, tell me how many boys has she dated, she's like the princess of hard to get, and she's not that hot" he said getting a little angry.

"You haven't even met her; you've never seen her or talked to her why are you judging her anyway?" he said leaning to the table as he looked at his friend with an eye brow rose.

"The girl doesn't have the looks and she plays had to get, so what's the point of going after her?" he questioned as he looked at his friend who smiled.

"you gonna see man that girl can dance though, I man she has the looks the moves she can sing and act, how many girl can do that and man she has the hot—" he was cut off when his friend snorted.

"Kikyo can do just as much, anyway Kikyo got the looks of a goddess can act and she's the hottest model around" he smirked at his friend with – take that—look but his friend just chuckled.

"You're blind man, that girl has everything but the hots I mean she has a fair skin and a slender boy and all but she just flirts WAY too much for my liking" he said as InuYasha snorted.

"Yeah she flirts but what do you expect from a model, and she is hot" he said as he leaning in to the table glaring at his friend.

"Man I wouldn't want my girl doing that around, I mean what if she's sleeping with some people she looks like that kind that would" he said as he leaned back looking at his friend as he rested his hand son his head tiredly.

"Whatever" he said somewhere in the back of his mind trying to not believe what his friend had said. He on couple a cautions had smelled a man on her but since she was so popular with a lot of people it might have been just a hug from someone. He snorted again as he looked at his friend.

"Anyways where is this shoot going to be?" he asked not feeling the need to discuss their little chat any more.

"It's next week Monday, Sake got everything ready you're going to come in change and start the shook, it's going to be in the studio" he said as he got up sighing tiredly.

"Why so tired suddenly?" InuYasha asked as he looked at his friend leaning back just like he had been a couple moments ago.

"Just not enough sleep" he said smirking at him as he started walking out of the house.

"Hey Monk got anything to do this weekend?" he asked as the monk looked back at him.

"If I don't go a honey at my bed I don't think so, why?" he asked.

"Stupid monk, if you're free came to the club with me" he said as he got up picking up his keys and walking to where the monk was standing.

"Um….that would be fun" he said as they walked to the door the butler getting up from the living room to close the door as they walked out.

"Where are you going now?" he asked as he walked along to his friend's car.

"I'm going to he club, drink a little have a little fun w-………it's not what you're thinking monk" he hit him on the head slightly.

"Well how was I supposed to think when you said have a little fun" he said as he smirked sometimes seeing his best friend's expressions made his laugh it was funny.

" just go monk" he said as he got in his silver mustang, backing away from his house he speed of when the gate opened while leaving Miroku just look after him. Miroku smiled as his friend was out of sight.

* * *

enjoyedd it? review then 


	3. Chapter 3

THE SINGER AND THE DANCER

Chapter 3: frozen

* * *

"What! You're telling me now! Why?" the shouted at the end whining knowing that her manger was not going to let her have it her way this time.

"I was busy, now get ready" she said as she turned around leaving the girl wide opened not asleep anymore.

"I'm giving you five minutes; we have twenty minutes to get to the studio!" she shouted as the girl groaned. The girl who was known as Kitty Kag woke up yarning before going to the bathroom taking a shower and later on walking down stairs.

"Get dressed Kag" the woman who was eating her breakfast looked at the girl who was rapped in a towel with a frown on her face.

"I don't know what to wear" she said as he took hold of her hair and started squeezing the water out of it.

"Kag that's a carpet, now go get dressed you can wear a pair of jeans and a blouse, you can go change in the studio" she said gathering her stuff as a maid picked up her left over and walking to the kitchen.

"Okay thanks Kagura-san" she said as she ran up the stairs leaving the woman look at her.

"She's so spoiled" she said down looking at the papers while trying to figure out some papers

"Ready!" she heard a chirp voice say as the girl skipped up from the stairs. Sometimes Kagura wondered what public would think if they knew the real Kagome, the one who acted like a big baby. In public she was known as kitty Kag the girl who played hard to get, but at home she was just a big whining baby. She smiled as she smiled at her.

"Come on then, Sakara we're ready" she said as she walked to the door.

"Why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?" she asked a she looked at Kag she was wearing a short blue min skirt and pink blouse that said 'drop dead gorgeous' with a lady wearing a red dress and a man holding a gun at her with a smirk.

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders as her driver come following them outside. They got into her Lexus in the back sit next to her manager.

They drove until they approached this big building on the front it read in big bold words Sake's video station with music signing coming out of some letters.

"I still can't believe this" she said as she got out for the car straightening her skirt she started walking to the door looking beside her he saw three cars on a reserved parking lot and hers with some others she didn't know but the four were the closes to the building she noticed one but didn't put too much thought into it.. She sighed again as she opened the door followed by Kagura who was smiling the whole way.

"Oh and Kitty if you don't get this dance right, you're going to work on it until you get it" she said seriously. Kagome frowned when Kagura was like that's he meant business "yes mom" she said as the woman laughed and caught up with her.

"Don't worry Kag I know you'll get it" she said smiling at her, Kag turned to her and smiled back.

"Yeah I'll do my best, I know how hard it is being a manager" she hugged her as they got in the elevator. When they got to the main studio there were three people sitting there one had a lump on his head and the other one had an annoying look on his face and the other one was—

"Sango! You're here!" she shouted as she ran to the girl who was surprised to see her. They hugged as they jumped up and down making InuYasha who was sitting facing them look at her funny. When they broke apart and stopped jumping around like crazy.

"Kagome, you made it I wasn't expecting you in a short notice" the man who had long blond hair walked from the room that was just beside them and hugged Kagome.

"Ha anything for my favorite director" she said laughing sweetly at him.

"See what I tell you, what you hear isn't exactly what it is" Miroku said as he looked at his friend who looked pretty bored.

"Really?" he asked raising his eye brow at him.

"Watch me work magic my friend" he said as he cleared his throat a stood up and walked to where Sake was talking with Kagome and Sango who he had gotten into her bad side was Tasking to Kagome's manager.

" hello my beautiful lady Kagome" he said cutting what ever Sake was saying, instead of getting mad he looked at the young singer trying to charm_ the_ Kitty Kag.

"Was up" she said she inched closer making InuYasha who was watch look at her kinda surprised but not for long.

"You call me yours again you'll find your head on a platter before you can say die" she said and pulled back smiling at him sweetly now. InuYasha smirked as his friend walked back to his sit his face looking horrified.

"What's the matter Monk, your magic fail on you?" he asked smirking even more.

"No she was just, surprised……yeah surprised that such a man like me was talking to a beauty like her" he said trying to comfort himself.

"Oh tanks for the compliment Roku" she said seductively making his eyes poke out as she walked to the dressing room with Sango and her manager .InuYasha looked at him funny he never was like that with another woman something must have happened.

"What's up" he looked at him as he looked down under the table they were sitting in.

"Man she made me hard" he whined as his friend started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny" he hissed as he leaned to the table.

"Yeah it is, you knew what she was cable of and you still went after her" Sake said as he too started laughing.

"get ready for the shoot anyways, and you can wait until you calm down' Sake said as he opened the door to a little room that was covered in blue, it was a big place they had cameras and everything they needed for the shoot.

"Ungrateful little…." He didn't finish as both girl walked to where they were. Inu Yasha's eyes were out of his sockets when he looked at both girls. They had on black short shorts that held on tightly to their body and black net like stockings that reached up to their shorts and under. That wasn't what they were gawking at it was how short their blouses were, they were as short as a bra and held on tight to them too.

"Why do we have to wear this again?" Sango asked a she walked to the little room Sake was at sitting at his chair with the loud speaker in his hands. He jumped off the chair as he walked to them a smirk on his face.

"ladies, ladies, ladies, aren't you both look just hot, now I want this video to be just as hot as you both look you will flip in and out of cloths as we change scenes because you two are the leader of the dance, the others are over there" he said as pointed to a group of other people standing in a group waiting to start.

"InuYasha get your butt in here, we're ready to start already" he said as he grumpily walked to the little room his friend following behind.

Kagome and Sango looked at them and smirked victoriously as they saw them TRYING to keep their eyes somewhere else. The outfit was hot she had to agree but she had been in worse than this, like a time when she had to just where a bra and a underwear, she was against it but the director had to go and fetch Kagura who always won. She watched as InuYasha walked over to them and stood just behind them his hands crossed and a growl look on his face, she raised her eye brow and didn't' pay attention to him anyways to her she knew 'boys are nothing but pigs' she thought shaking her head as Sake went back to his chair and them getting ready to his latest song My Love. (The songs doesn't belong to Yasha or me J.T's song ha). The song started as the radio's speakers' started the song and they got in place.

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you, you were beautiful  
would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

InuYasha constantly froze as Kagome started gliding on him. She was currently standing behind him and hands all over him while she moved smoothly down his body.

"CUT!" Sake said as InuYasha just blushed and looked aside as Kagome was left there just sitting looking bored.

"Yasha what's gotten into you?" he asked really looking pissed.

"Nothing, just role already" he said trying not to catch the directors eyes.

"You froze Yasha" he said as he heard a laugh, he looked up at the table he was sitting on the chair that was right under her.

"What's so funny wench!" he shouted getting his anger out on her.

"Nothing, it's funny actually it's kinda funny you froze" she giggled he watched his blush of embarrassment turned into anger.

"Bitch you're the problem!" he shouted as he got up throwing his chair on the blue floor.

"Ha too hot for ya babe" she teased making him blush again "aww lil' Yasha blushing how cute, I like when boys blush over me" she did a modeling pause and winked at him. He turned around while she burst out laughing, and rolling on the table. He got angry and walked out of the little room fuming.

"who does she think she is!" he grumbled as he opened the door and slammed it shut finding Miroku holding on to his head with a angry Sango sitting next to him.

"That was fast are ya'll done already?" she asked looking at him unsure.

"No the bitch had the guts to…." He was cut out when Sake walked from the room and everyone else.

"InuYasha you have a month to get use to Kagome, we talked this over and she agreed living with you for a month to work together to get the whole dance right, since you couldn't even get the begging right you have all the time to get to know each other" the director said very pissed by the sound of his voice.

"WHAT! I would not whatsoever live with that bitch!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at Kagome who just rolled her eyes.

"Just go pack I'm treating you in my house" she smiled as InuYasha could tell it was a fake smile.

"You can't do that!" he shouted as Sake packed up and ready to leave.

"Well yes I can if you want that video done, just go and no Kagome you're living in an apartment maybe then you can decide to treat him" he smiled nicely at him.

"But my house got a practicing room" she whined.

" oh yeah I forgot, yeah you're moving to her house for the next month and I EXPECT THE BOTH OF YOU TO GET ALONG AND GET THE DAMN SONG RIGHT!" he shouted as he walked out.

"He's really pissed off" Kagome said as if it was no big deal.

"Why me" InuYasha whined as she walked to the dressing room. InuYasha walked after her his eye brow knitted together 'I have to live with the bitch for a month!' he growled angry 'how bad can this be! She's a total bitch ---'his thought were cut as he felt hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome isn't halve as bad as she is, she's moody today so she's little cranky she's usually nicer" Kagura said as she walked after her.

"And flirtier" Sango giggled as she watched InuYash's face turned a bit red.

He sighed as his friend chuckled when Sango was out of sight.

"Exactly WHAT happened?" He sat down glaring at his friend who was across from him.

"None of your business monk" he said as he looked beside him feeling nothing but anger. He had plans, and his plans were not staying with a flirting bitch. His friend started laughing making him very angry.

"Stop laughing monk" he said as he got up and walked out not even having the guts to deal with his friend right now.

* * *

please review 


	4. Chapter 4

THE SINGER AND THE DANCER

Chapter 4: living together

"Ouch! You didn't have to drop that shit on me you know!" Kitty shouted as she slapped InuYasha on the shoulder.

"It's your fault bitch!" he said as he grinned at her making her fume even more for him making him smile.

"Just unpack already" she said as he walked our of the room, he had picked a room that was just right next to her because he like the COLOR. She fumed all the way to down stairs finding her butler Cain sitting on the table eating a sandwich.

"Is something wrong Kag?" he asked as he eyed her.

" that idiot just dropped his back –not to mention hat the bag is as big as he is – on my foot!" she shouted Cain being use to her fuming he just closed his eyes as she went on.

"I thought only girl packed as much but he had two HUGE bags!" she shouted doing the signs of how big the bags were.

"And he had the nerve to drop it on my foot and then SMIRK!" She shouted as she shouted at the top of her lungs while up stairs InuYasha was laughing.

"He smirked Cain, you hear, he smirked when he dropped the huge bag on my--- " she was cut shot when the boy she was talking about strolled from the stair his blue buggy pant sagging slightly with a white tee and brown sun glasses tucked in his long jet black hair.

"You…...you! You I can't believe you, you had the nerve to drop the huge bag on me foot and smirk about it!" she shouted as she pointed a finger hard on his chest while he looked at her annoyed.

"You're annoying bitch" he said as he started walking to the door.

"And where do you think you're going miser, get your ass back here I'm not done with you just yet!" she ran after him as he closed the door making the door close on her finger.

"AUCH!" she screamed as all the maids ran over to see what was the matter. She held on to her finger as Cain ran over to see her.

"Miss Kagome what is the matter---? Sakara asked as he got out of his room which was down stairs. He looked as the girl jumped up and down, he walked close to her took hold of her finger, It wasn't hurt as much as she made it seem like, it just turned red a little lump by the sides but nothing serious.

"Come on I'll give you some ice" she followed the driver as went to the kitchen and pulled out a come ice and a paper towel rapped it around the ice and gave it to her.

"Thanks Sakura' she kissed his cheek as he smiled at her and went back to his room.

She went back to talk with Cain; in a while she deiced to go practice a little dancing.

She went to her practice room that had a huge mirror as you open the door you could see it at the other wall to the left there was a table with a radio and two big speakers on either side of the table the radio was at. She walked to the little closet little closet to change into her regular practicing. She came out with a buggy sweat pant with a short blouse that was loosely around her belly.

Well it hadn't exactly nice to get her finger locked on the door but it felt kinda good he knew he hadn't hurt her cuz he was stood out he door to hear if it was any serious injury, he had left when a man's voice said 'lets go I'll give you some ice' and like that he got in his car and left to whatever could take his mind off leaving with the bitch. He drove threw Tokyo and found himself outside Kikyo's house. It wasn't a big house like his or Kagome's it was a size smaller, it had two stories up a balcony at the second floor and a homey house. He sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the house ringing the bell he stood there and waited. He heard the locks unlock and Kikyo stood there with a short shorts and a short blouse that showed her well toned belly.

"Wow" he said before he kissed her on the lips and closing the door behind him. She pulled back and held his face in her and smiling at him.

"Ha, I just come from a long shooting I'm tired" she said as he smiled at her.

"It's okay I'll let you rest then I'll take you somewhere tomorrow, you got time,?" he asked as he put his hands on her hips.

" I'm sorry I have another shook, I had to force Naroku to let me go today, he was suggesting I get all 12 pictures done today" she sounded stressed, he held her closer to his body trying to sooth her.

"I'll tell that jerk whose boss, don't worry Kik" he said as she pulled back

"Yasha don't threaten him, he's my manager for heaven sake" she said looking at him.

"You complain a lot that he works you too hard so I can't take anymore" he said as looked at her shrugging his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm really tired I'm sorry" she said as she pulled from his arms and started walking to the door. He stood there for a minute shrugged his shoulders again and walked out the door pecking her lips. She waved bye as he got in the car and left she rolled her eyes while shaking her heard in disappointment and walked to her room.

When InuYasha got in Kagome's house he had gone to MacDonald to get something for her to eat even thought she had a house full of maids but it was kinda his apology for what he did early, but he denied to himself as he entered the house.

"Bitch! Are you here?!" he asked as the butler walked from the living room to greet him.

"Master InuYasha, Kitty Kag went practicing" he said as he bowed his hands neatly in front of him.

"And where is that at?" he asked as he looked at the nig house "why does she have a big house full of nothing?" he looked at the butler who smiled at him.

"This way sir" he said as he started walking to the long hall way.

"She choose a big house because of her family, they always mad fun of her that she couldn't succeed, always bringing her hopes down everything they were high she always wanted to be a dance ever since she was little when she at last her hopes were down she had her change when she got a job and joined dancing classes" they turned as the last door come into view he stopped and turned to look at him " ever since then she had been a dancer she then later on become famous and that's how she got to here" he said as he knocked on the door then opening it.

"Here you are" he said smiling at him as he saw a dancing Kagome. He walked in and closed the door gently and watched as she kneeled down while shaking her butt. (I think it's the dance Ciara does in get up). Then she got up and started a new dance (just the dance Ciara does in 1, 2 step). He leaned against the wall and watched as she did all kids a dance she ten stopped.

"Dam I'm tired" she said out loud as she whipped some sweat and went to seat on the table.

" you know" she was startled as she turned around t look at him as he spoke, she walked to the table and sat on it with a bottle of water Sakara had brought for her.

"What?" she asked when she was done gulping some down. He walked closer to her parted her legs that were swinging on the table and put him self in the middle while looked at her coming face to face with her.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were" he said as he smirked at her, she hit him on the head when he said that.

"I'm not as bad, screw you then" she said as took another slip not minding at all what he did.

He got out of between her legs and sat next to her.

"How long have you been practicing?" she looked at him the bottle still on her lips.

"For a long time, oh yeah I forgot to hit you" she said as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"What for bitch!" he shouted as she glared at him.

"For getting my finger caught, I had to come here to dance cuz of it" she said glaring at him even closer. He started to blush for some reason this girl got in his brain and on his nerves at the same time. He touched her forehead with his forefinger and pushed her back while sitting up straight. She looked at him funny at first but didn't say anything he jumped down taking his sun glasses out of his pant pocked butting them on the table turning to look at her.

"Ready to do this?" he asked as he pulled her out the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked more like whining.

"Practicing the song, I want to get out of here as soon as possible" he said stopping near the mirror.

"I'm tired if you hadn't gone out to see your bitch then we wound have practiced then, right now I'm cooked" she said as she started walking to the little room. he fumed as she closed the door being her, he was straight to the door and pulled it open only to face a very naked Kagome standing in front of a mini shower in. as she heard the door open she screamed and covered her private ears as quick as possible.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted throwing a trash can that was about as close as she could see. He quickly closed the door and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

THE SINGER AND THE DANCER

Chapter 6: let's see who wins!

thanks and hope u enjoy, thankx for the reviews u guys

* * *

It started as a game, a game that no one really knew what was up and what was going to happened. It had started just the morning Kagome woke up. She was strange as InuYasha would call it; she was most of all flirter just like Sango had warned. As stubborn as he was he wasn't going to let a bitch just do what she wanted like he was a……..a weakling or something like that. It started as Kagome woke up.

"Morning Cain" Kagome yawned and looked at the clock that was just at the kitchen.

"Here Kag" a maid said as she smiled at her. Kagome smiled back and sat down; she was still in her pajamas as she sat and started eating her breakfast. She was done she went up stairs forgetting that she lived with a sudden someone in the house. She took a shower being her lazy self who didn't know what to wear as always—everyone in the house was at least use to her being like that—she tied a towel around her chest and walked down stairs with two pair of cloths.

"Cain, Sakura! I can't decide what to wear!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs. Unknown to her InuYasha was a wake and was currently down stairs eating his breakfast as he saw her skip down stairs.

"" what should I wear a pant or a skirt?!" she shouted hyper like.

"Where is you going dressing up like that?" Cain asked as he smirked at her. InuYasha watched as he started to get red, for heaven sake she was in nothing but a short skinny towel and was asking the two MEN what to wear, he'd never actually seen someone like her, she was opened, hyper a huge baby and played so hard that you thought she was made to replace a rock or something (if you don't get that neither do I ha).

" Bitch what are you doing, skipping down here with just a towel on, some people don't like seeing big foot first thing in the morning you know" his cheeks burned in anger and what he was angry for he didn't have a clue.

"Oh you're up, and for your FYI the only big foot I see in this roon is the one sitting right there" she said pointing at him.

"Bitch just go change, and the skirt fits better" he smirked at the last comment.

"Oh so Yasha likes to see me half naked huh? Like to see me naked for real?" she asked as she started laughing at his blush. He looked at her, she liked to mess a lot without meaning halve the words she said heck she didn't even mean the whole sentence sometimes 'two can play at this game' he thought as a smirk appeared on is face.

"Sure someone as sexy as you, heck who wouldn't want to see you naked, manna show me that hidden talent you got" he smirked as she knitted her eye brows together and walked into his face. As she got near the only smile he could see was an evil kinda smile on her face.

"Baby I got a talent that you will never see in your live time" she whispered in his ear seductive. Shit! All those things he had heard really were true but he wasn't gonna let her have it her way even thought he had a problem down there.

"So do I, but I wanna show you mine" he said just as the same voice as her. She pulled back looked at him and smiled.

"Hmp, I just might like you" she laughed silently as she ran up the stairs "but I ain't done with you just yet!" she shouted as she closed her door.

"first time I've seen someone try that, you gonna regret this, she can take it as far as winning" Cain said as he smiled and waved "tell her I went out, I got a date with my girl, tell her that for me when she gets back" he chuckled as he walked to his room changing out of the suit he was wearing and walked out of the house with one of the cars. He looked at Sakura who was just eating his breakfast.

"Exactly how far cans he take this?" the middle aged man turned to look at him.

"Oh her? the last time a guy tried to mess with her, she took it as far as teasing him until he gave up" he said as InuYasha looked a little confused.

"She went as far as when he had interviews she'd go with him and tease him" he chuckled as he remember just how hyper she was when she had won that battle against Koga. It was a guy who had heard as everyone knew that Kagome was one of the hottest chick that played hard to get, but of course being as stupid thinking she wouldn't resist him. Yeah it was true she didn't cuz she flirted with him the whole time he had taken her out, he wanted to hit it all the way to home run but as she was she refused. He had started to go slow trying to change her mind about get it with him. She had refused and he still stuck up, so she thought of the only way to get rid of him, bother him, tease him as much as she could until he couldn't take it anymore and left.

"Ha" they heard a little laugh as Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going anyways?" InuYasha tried not to stare so much cuz really the girl look flamin'.

"I'm going to do this commercial with Kikyo as much as I hate it I love it" she said as she walked to the dinner table. She was wearing a really short flexible blue skirt that looked like a cheerleaders' but didn't have a short under it. And for the blouse it was a short one that was tied on her back showing her well toned belly and big hips. (I didn't want Kag to be one of those models of no hips ha.)

"now who's ready to go with me?' she asked looking around.

"The last time I check you out you were seventeen and could drive on your own" InuYasha asked she rose her eye brows and smirked.

"Aw Yasha's over heels in love with me" she said as she walked to him and sat on his lab turned to look at him his face in her hands. He looked at her he was getting use of her little tricks a little bit so he didn't blush as much. She looked at him touched his lips.

"You're actually cute up close" she said giggling slightly as Sakura chuckled sometimes his wife did that when he went back to his home. Sometime he would sleep over at Kag's but most of the time he was at home with his family. He went to him as he left the two alone.

"What do you mean I'm CUTE **up close**, I'm cute from any Angles" he said a little irritated.

"Yeah I see that" she said as she kissed him. She pulled back; he was a bit shocked why she had done that. He rested his hand on her bare tight and looked at her funny.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Cuz you're cute, and I can't resist……..hot guys like…….you" she said almost moaning at the sound of it. He found his hand moving a bit up as she watched him almost laughing at his stupidity.

" see I told I'm irresistible, baby you got me horny" he pretended to moan as she looked at him like –I can't believe this idiot- but kept it to herself not being the easy one to give up she come up with another line.

"Well that's me job to…..sexy……..you…….up" this time she moaned for real as she felt his hand up in her inner thigh.

"Stupid idiot I have hormones you know!" she shouted jumping from his lab and hitting him on the head.

"You liked it didn't you, so why deny" he smirked at her as she crossed her hands over her chest and huffed.

"I'm telling your girlfriend, I'm doing a commercial with her, just wait and see" she threatened as the home phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted forgetting that she was ever mad at him.

"But why? I was looking forward to it" she held the phone out of her ear for a while as the man on the other line shouted.

"I want you and the other idiot to start practicing right now!" he shouted as she signed.

"Fine dad!" she said sarcastic about the dad part. She sighed as she walked back to the dinner table.

"Come on lets go practice" she said in a tired voice. He shrugged as he got up leaving his plates and following her. When they got to the dance room she went over to a little room where she kept all kinda songs, she picked up a CD that had InuYasha in the front. He was wearing a black tall tee with buggy sagging jeans. Under his tall tee he had a white tee that matched him black and white Jordan's with a cape that was lopsided on. His hands were crossed over his chest as he rose his head up slightly with a smirk on his face, beside him was Miroku who was dressed up the same but his hands were him his pocket trying to look innocent with his brown hair free and slightly in is face.

"Nice picture, you both kinda look like morons" she said as she giggled innocently.

"Bitch just get your fat ass over here" he said as she knitted her eyes brows at her new nickname.

"I. do. not. have. a. fat. ass!" she said walking to him her anger still displaying on her face.

"Have you heard one of my songs 'when you're mad'?" he asked smirking. She pulled back from up close to his face.

"Yeah that's one of my top favorites that song is yours" he looked at her a she started to giggle.

"Just put the song so we can get this over with" he said now a little angry that she took no notice of him when girls could die to be their boyfriend.

"Don't get that angry, if I didn't notice you then I wouldn't have bought almost all of your Cd's" she said as he looked at her funny.

"Feh" was all he said as she smiled at him. She put on the song, it being number one she put it on repeat.

"Okay now lets get ready to do this" she said as she walked to the mirror.

* * *

i'll explain the dance in the next chap might get somthing like a lime or something 


	6. Chapter 6

THE DANCER AND THE SINGER

CHAPTER 6:pressure

* * *

"I'm ready if you are" InuYasha said smirking as he moved closer to her putting his hands on her waist. 

"I can't believe you" she said as she unpinned his hands from her waist.

"Let's get this over with" she rolled her eyes and walked to the mirror.

"Come on I'll show you the moves" she said as she pulling a table out of a closed.

"This room must be full of secret closets cuz I've seen a lot" InuYasha said as she pulled a chair too.

"Just get your butt over here and bring the remote with you" she said sounding a little irritated and tired. He shrugged and walked to the radio grabbing the remote and walking to where she was sitting down at.

"Here you go" he said as he sat on the chair while she sat on the table. She restarted the song a she took a sigh.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want, we can take a break today and start tomorrow" he suggested as he looked at her and she was still wearing that short skirt and her legs weren't near closed. She realized that he was looking at her...um….you know and slapped him on the head.

"What's that for bitch" he looked up at her face.

"That's what I was worried about, you looking at me there" she said glaring at him.

"You don't seem happy, okay I won't look and you need to close your legs too" he said as she rolled her eyes. The song was half over again but this time they let it pass just listing to it.

"Get ready" she stood up and pushed the table for later on.

Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

_If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you, you were beautiful  
would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
this ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")  
_

When he fished singing that phrase that's when Kagome was involved. She got up putting her hands only his chest and roughly making their way up and down from his waist to his chest.

When he felt her small hands on his chest his breath was caught up in his throat and couldn't say anything else. But he put all what she was down aside as she started pressing her body to his, aside and tried to sing the chorus.

_Chorus:  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands_

She started rubbing her waist again his while she made her way down his body. He felt the pressure build up in his lower stomach and tried to ignore it.

_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy_

When he couldn't take it anymore he stopped andturned around meeting her face to face. Breathing hard and looking at her. He heard her gasp as he brought his mouth close to her hear. He whispered the words in her ear smirking at her reactions._  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
_when the chorus was over she pushed him aside glaring at him.

"I'm not here to be played with okay I'm here to do my job get" for the first time he kinda understood why people said she played hard, she was playful this minute and the next she was serious. Hard bitch. That's all he could think when she had pushed him aside.

"I was simply doing my job too" he smirked as she glared harder at him.

"If you want to play like that it's not the time" she said sitting down. He walked closer to her putting his hand around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. She looked at him and frowned.

"Sake is forcing me to do this and he's putting too much pressure on me and I've never been in that kinda of pressure before, and all because of your stupid song" she said.

"You don't have to do it, if don't want to" he said as she looked at him funny.

"Okay I'm all about having fun today, how about we have Radom dance" she said hyper like. He smiled at her, he liked this Kagome better than the one with pressure then again no one feels good when they got pressure all up in them.

"Okay" he said as getting up.

"Okay then lets dance" she said as he took his hands and started pinning him a round. When they got tired they found themselves in a very odd position and they hadn't noticed when they were dancing. Kagome looked down at his violet eyes that smile on her face fading away. He looked up at her his hands were around her waist while smirking up but that smirk faded as he looked up at her chocolate brown eyes. They face started getting close until they could feel their lips on each other. Pressing their lips against each other didn't seem to be what they wanted, InuYasha nibbled on Kagome's lower lip to ask for entrance she opened as he pulled her harder against himself. His tongue entered her mouth exploring every part of her as she did the same. The kiss went on due to lack of air they broke apart but going at it again. In a minute Kagome felt his hand rising up on her thighs, she wanted to stop his but she couldn't lead herself to it so she left it alone. She let out a moan of pressure and ached her back for more. His hand got high and high as he began kissing all over her neck and face. All she could do was move aside to let him do whatever he wanted. Finally it came the part where she couldn't feel her top on and looked down at him. She was under him while he was buried in her chest. She pushed him aside and got up pressing her hands on her face she looked at him. Tears started running down her face as she grabbed her blouse putting it on and running out of the room.

"Shit" he thought as he looked at her run away, he couldn't move for some reason he just laid there thinking about what just happened.

"I just got her, she isn't so hard" he said as he smirked. Not thinking about much of Kagome's tears he went to his room to wash off the sweat and took a nap.

_

* * *

u know what to do ha please? _


	7. Chapter 7

THE DANCER AND THE SINGER

Chapter 7: intresting

Sorry everyone, school and laziness I guess.

* * *

Kagome walked from up stairs all dress up and angry. She huffed when she saw HIM sitting in the dinner table eating breakfast with a grin on his face and a phone stuck o his ear.

"Yeah I'll come just chill Kik" Kagome glared at him and walked right dead in front of him with that angry look still on her face. He raised an eye brow at her and went on talking on the phone only making Kagome really angry.

"yeah I love you" he said and waited for something then hanged up the phone then turned to her with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked while she just glared at him. She slapped him hard on the face then huffed out of the house.

"Hey!" he called when he realized what just happened. But by that time she was out of the house and in her car and out of the house. He sighed and turned from the door to see two men looking at him.

"What happened usually she doesn't do that" the driver asked, InuYasha just huffed.

"Whatever who cares" he said as e started up the stairs. The two men looked at him shook their head and went back to their room. He got dressed and grabbed his keys and headed out to Kikyo's house.

Kagome huffily got out of her car and walked to the huge park, she stomped to the swings and sat on one.

"That ignorant jerk, he has the nerves to try to sleep with me then have the nerve to tell some other chick the he loves her!" she shouted silently.

"That's bad" she jumped as that voice was hard. She raised her eyes brow and looked beside her only to find a boy sitting there smiling gently at her.

"I know, I mean that happened just yesterday and he doesn't even care how I felt about it" she said angry as the boy just nodded his head.

"I mean I left the room crying and you know what he did?" she turned now to look at him while waiting for his answer.

"What?" he asked while she went on.

"He just went to sleep and didn't even bother asking what was wrong with me, he's so ignorant!" she shouted "agrrrrrr" he just looked at her with a smiled at her.

"Do you love him?" Kagome backed down anime style while her eye brow twitched.

"No! The guy just moved into my apartment because he froze on his song" she said as he raised his eye brow at her.

"He froze?" he asked raising his eye brow at her.

"Yeah see when I started dancing with him he froze and now he's living with me because of that" he looked at her kind of confused as if he was trying to remember something.

"Aren't you……Kitty Kag?" the boy asked looking closer to her.

"Um…." She started laughing nervously as she started getting up as that name caught everyone's attention.

"Um now that you mention that I think have to go" she said she started laughing nervously as a whole lot of people surrounded her.

"Oh man, hi" she said nervously. Everyone started to get something out to be signed some on heads on cloths and mostly everywhere.

"Well thank you" she said rubbing her hand.

"You should learn how to be more like me" she turned angry to look at where the voice had come from.

"I thought you went to see that bitch you said you loved" she said crossing her hands and huffing at the same time.

"Hey no talking about my g……." he looked at her when she started talking.

"You mean bitch sure I won't I'll just…." He glared at her making her stop.

"She's not a bitch…….." he was cut again.

"Yeah you're right she's a hoe….." he just stopped and looked at her while she on the other hand just huffed.

"Her name is not hoe or bitch her name is Kikyo" he said looking at her angry.

"Oh yeah you know I should kick you out of my house" she said while he just raised his eye brow at her.

"So are you mad about yesterday?" he asked as he moved to the swings taking off his sun glasses and looking at her. She walked over and sat next to him holding on to the chains.

"Well are you?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah what do you think, you try to play me then you don't even ask what's wrong when you made me cry you idiot" she said as she started swinging as he stood up and started pushing her.

" well mostly players don't do that, all they want is just to get a girl laid and move on" she looked back to look at him.

"So that's what you were about to do?" He looked thoughtful then smirked.

"Yeah since it's said that you play hard to get so I was testing you and you didn't pass" she looked back at him.

"As if you have anything to say at least I'm like a closed door you're like an opened door twenty four seven" she said glaring at him.

"Hey don't forget I have a girl who I have every right to sleep with and do anything I want with her" he said as she snorted. He pulled the swing back and dot on the back while letting it go making her scream.

"Hey the swing only caries one person and I don't remember asking you to push me" she said as he got off and pulled it back again.

"Well I don't think you hate it so I'm gonna keep on doing it" he let it swing again. Now she laughed instead of screaming.

"See what I tell you" he said just above her head.

They messed around until they ended up at the grounded just looking at the sun set.

"So had a fun day?" he asked looking at her she looked back with a smile on her face.

"Nope I had a regular day" she said getting up brushing her short skirt and started walking to her car.

"Hey what do you mean you had a regular day?" he followed her and started walking next to her.

"Oh can I please get a picture of the two of you together/" a little girl asked looking up at him.

"Sure sweetie" Kagome said smiling sweetly at the little baby.

"Come here bonehead" Inuyasha forced a smile on his face as Kagome pulled him closer to him. The little kid took the picture and handed to them.

"Can you both please sign in, I'm a big fan" she said kind of shy.

"Sure, anything for a sweet little girl like you" Kagome smiled at the little kid when she was done she handed the picture to InuYasha. He signed it with that fake smile still on his face and handed it to the little kid.

"Thank you Kitty Kag and InuYasha" the little girl ran off as they started their walk to their cars.

"So why did you say you had a regular day?" she looked at him funny as she stopped by her car.

"Ever since you come I always had fun days like this so it doesn't make any difference now can you leave me alone?" he looked at her with a frown and crossed his hands on his chest while looking at her.

"Fine I thought I made up for yesterday but I guess I gotta come up with some thing more……interesting" he said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Fine I'd like to see you try" she said giving him a challenging look and got in her car.

'Trust me you have no idea how interesting this is going to be miss hard to get' he thought as he got in his car and followed her home.

* * *

thanks review please

* * *

, i know it's kinda short 


	8. Chapter 8

THE DANCER AND THE SINGER

CHAPTER 8: the interesting turning into UN-interesting

Ha thanks you guys! A lot!

Okay dokie here's another chapter.

* * *

"But Sake we're have way done with the dance!" she shouted into the phone as InuYasha raised his head to look up at her. 

"Yes I know that but come on a girl's gotta have her privacy anyways I haven't trained Sango in a while and she was hopping……." She was cute as the male shouted at her.

"You know what? Is quite with this whole song with, I don't give a fuck about the guy and he on the other hand is trying' to play me!" she shouted that was the first time InuYasha had ever heard her shout since he moved in.

"No I quiet!" she shouted and hanged up the phone. InuYasha raised his eye brow at her.

"And why don't you get the fuck out of my house right now you ugly looking idiot!" she shouted at him as he just stared at her while still chewing his pancakes.

"I said get the fuck out is your ears working!" she shouted nothing but fire in her eyes.

"Geese let me get ready" he said as he got up.

"I said get the fuck out right now!" he looked at himself he was in nothing but boxers and a muscle shirt.

"In this?" he asked pinching his boxers for her to see.

" I don't want to repeat myself now I said get the fuck out and I quiet on your stupid song, you and that Sake can go fuck yourselves!" she shouted as he grunted and grabbed his keys. 'A scary Kagome not hot' he thought as he put on some house slippers and got out with his keys.

"So" BAM he looked at the door as it slapped shut.

"So much for my plan" he thought as he walked to the car and raced home. When he got there his maids and butlers were there looking at him kinda like 'welcome back' and with 'what the fuck are you wearing' kinda of a mixed emotional look on their faces. When he walked to the kitchen to go up stairs to change, he found Sake, Miroku, Sango and Kagura Kagome's manager there drinking some wine. He looked at Sake with 'what the fuck is wrong with you' they just turned to him with a funny look on their face.

"Sake what the fuck man?" he asked as they looked to his face.

"What the fuck are you dressed like you just got up?" he asked as InuYasha just glared at him.

"What he fuck did you tell that bitch, she kicked me out man and worst with this" he said pinching his boxers again.

"That's my Kag" Sango said laughing he just glared at her.

"Whatever man, she got an attitude with me" he said as he took a sip of his wine.

"An attitude! An attitude he says, do you fuckin' know how much you've been pushing her! and for the worst when you push her she fuckin' takes it out on me because I'm the nearest object around to toy with!" he shouted as Kagura raised his eye brow at Sake.

"What he fuck is he talking about Sake?" she got up now to look at him.

"I wanted the song to end quick I have other things to do like this new movie I have to shoot and it takes like a year or something so I need to get this over with so I could shoot it" he said tired like.

"What the fuck she wasn't the one who messed up!" Kagura shouted.

"Damn it Kagura the move I was shooting was going to be about the two of them and they had to hustle" he said his fists hitting the table.

"So you could have asked her nicely not pushing her, I know I told her she was going to get this so I know she was working her hardest because she loves helping people out like two idiots" she said.

"Fine I'm sorry but I wanted this to end quicker" he said rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not the one who does the work its Kagome" she said as she picked up some paper and walked out pulling her cell phone out.

"See now what the fuck you just did" InuYasha said as he ran up the stairs.

"I think you messed up bad" Sango said a she got up and walked to the nearest corner and a phone. She dialed up some number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Kitty are you feeling any better now?" Sango asked as he heard her sign.

"Yeah how about a club today?" Kagome asked.

"Sure what time?" she asked turned to find InuYasha looking at her.

"About seven will work anyways Kagura called and told me Sake said he was sorry that eh was just trying to get the song to end quickly" she said as Sango nodded and laughed a little.

"Yeah he just wanted to shoot a movie about the two of you and HIM, you think I'll work?" she asked trying to glare InuYasha out but couldn't.

"I don't know he's a major idiot if there's a park I gotta kick his ass then okay" she said as Sango laughed.

"I wish he didn't say what the movie was going to be about so I guess keep on taking your wild guesses" Kagome giggled as Sango smiled.

"So you wanna hear Sake's apology or not" Kagome hesitated for a minute then nodded her head.

"Okay I'll talk to him" Sango grinned a wining smile.

"Sake Kitty wants hear you apologize and treat her to the hottest restrung or vacation ever" Sango said covering the mouth peace so Kagome wouldn't hear her.

Sake didn't say anything as he grabbed the phone and waited for a minute.

"How's my beautiful favorite not to mention talented favorite actress slash singer slash dancer?" he asked with a big smile on her face.

Kagome giggled from the other end making Sake hopeful.

"Okay I guess but I'm mad" she said as he turned serious.

"I'm sorry" he said while on the other side she just smiled.

"That's okay I heard it from two different people already he said as s he giggled again.

"So no wonder you forgave me so easy" he said looking at Sango who just smiled at him.

"Miroku I swear if you don't keep those filthy hands off of me you'll find them off in no time" she said glaring at him as his face fell from behind her.

"But Sango ho do you always know I'm near?" he asked confused.

"cuz of your evil aura, I don't know something like hat anyways" she said getting up "where's the idiot?" she looked around as Sake finished with e phone and gave it to her and headed out the door.

"Don't call me an idiot, are ya'll getting out I got better things to do other than waiting here" he said standing by the door.

"I'm out she said running to the door only to gin Miroku right behind her.

"So where are we headed?" He asked as she jumped.

"You're about to be headed 6 feet under if you don't leave me alone" he moved back as she turned and glared at him. InuYasha got out of the house as the butler bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Where are you headed to?" Miroku asked sitting on his car his sagging pants slightly pulled up.

"I'm going to mess with Kagome" he said smirking while Miroku raised his eye brow.

" I don't think you want to do that unless you like living in coffins and 6 feet under then yeah you'll be more than welcome to try that" Sango said ass he pulled back her sports car and raced off.

"t hat girl, damn she hot but really violent which makes the s…." he found his friend glaring at him.

" how about this I don't want to talk about your sex life no thanks I'll pass that, so how about we go to the club today" his friend chuckled a bit "and no drinking until you pass your limit" he added making Miroku's grin disappear.

"Then what's the fun in that?" Miroku asked as he got in his mustang.

"Whatever just be here by seven" he said as he pulled back then Miroku did the same. InuYasha drove off to Kagome's mansion he didn't even knock as h entered her found her on the phone.

"Yeah Sango, WHO THE HECK JUST COE IN?" She shouted taking the phone out of her ears.

"Can't you keep your voice down for once wench!" he shouted back walking to the kitchen.

"And who the heck invited you in?" she asked he stopped and looked at her with 'whatever' look on his face as he walked to the dinner room where she was sitting eating some cake and on the phone now pretending that he wasn't event here.

"Yeah, bye, so don't forget" she said happily and closed her phone now turning to glare at him.

"What do you want, I talked to Sake and he agreed that you can't stay with me anymore so what the fuck I put your cloths on the free way they're already home" she looked at him bored.

"Wench stop talking please" he said all she did was just glare at him.

"Get out" she said not even putting any force into it, he wasn't worth it, so she thought. Before eh could say anything she put a hand in front of his face and raised an eye brow at him.

"Don't even bug just get out" she got up putting the plate and spoon in the sink and walking to the living room and grabbing a remote.

"So aren't you going to do anything fun?" he asked as he sat next to her.

" no I'm watching T.V that's what I do when I don't have friends over and since my friends think I'm practicing with you all month I have some time for myself so do you mind" she said turning the screen T.V on.

"Yeah, I wanna watch a movie too" he said as he got comfortable.

"Just don't bug me act as if you're not here" she said as he looked at her like she was crazy but didn't say anything.

InuYasha left when they were done watching about three movie Kagome had pretended like he wasn't there from the beginning but they had laughed Kagome cried a few times and kinda got freaked out a few times too but all in all they were all a memory to keep.

"Well I'll head home hope to see ya later" he smirked and walked to his car as she waved from the house. The phone house ran as she ran to get it.

"Sango why didn't call on my cell, hate having to pick up this phone" she said to the other side.

"Well maybe if you turned it on then I wouldn't have to call on this one" she said Kagome just laughed nervously while scratching the back on her neck.

" okay I was just watching a movie with InuYasha he come over a couple hours a go and we watched three movies together after he wouldn't budge out of the house" she said as Sango just giggled.

" yeah seemed like you had a blast" she said while Kagome wasn't so sure about it, when she went out with her friends she always had fun no matter what so she just counted this as one of the day with her girlfriends who were currently shooting a movie together since she had work to do.

" so ready for the club it's six already and you probably take like an hour to dress so get ready quite I'm coming to pick you up, you're driving" Sango called before her friend could say anything.

"I wanted to go care free too you know" Kagome said more like whining.

"Well how bout you play Kitty Kag the hottest chick in Tokyo who plays hard to get for tonight" Kagome whined while Sango giggled.

"Fine but don't be surprised when one of the guys goes down" s said laughing.

"Well it won't be the first one" she said as Kagome kinda agreed to it while thinking back.

"Yeah I guess you're right" she said smiling.

"Well see ya at seven" she said ready to hang up the phone.

"Okay bye" Sango said as Kagome said the same and they hanged up.

"Do you need to go to the make up artist Kag?" the driver asked who was just waking up.

"No I'll do it on my own" she smiled at him and ran up the stairs.

An hour later.

"So how do I look?" she asked twirling around she was wearing a red short dress about her thighs short and an opening showing her chest but not as much.

"Wow you look beautiful tonight" Sakara said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks but too bad I'm just showing off" the driver just kept on smiling.

"Well that's how you always are never giving anything a change how about you try it for once" the girl raised an eye brow at her while he just sat down.

" no thank you, after what I had to deal with in the past I'd rather show but not give" she said as she smiled at him "hey I still haven't met my shiny night in armor" she winked at him as she walked to the door.

"I'll see ya later Sakara!" she shouted as later on a car drove up at seven exactly.

"Hey San so are we going?" she asked as she got in the front while Sango backed away from the house.

"To the Taisho club where else" Sango said looking at her friend.

"You mean Sesshy's club cool I haven't been there in a while" she said putting on her seat belt and kinda jumping up and down.

"Calm down Kagome" Sango said giggling at her hyper friend.

"Oh well I'm gonna dance like the world is about to end" Kagome said as Sango nodded her head.

"Yep and drink like I never been drinking before" Kagome just glared at her.

"You know what like whatever" she said acting like prep.

"Like forget you" Sango said back flipping her hand.

"Yeah you're only eighteen Sango you can't even get close to the bears" Kagome was about to say 'gotcha' when sago just smirked.

" well that's why we're going to the Tiasho club, Sesshy don't give a fuck if you drink at ten just as long as you spend something and when you get cough don't say you've been drinking from his club" Kagome just fumed.

" lucky bustard why does he have to lay the rules so low" Kagome mutated as they pulled to the huge club a whole lot of people out in the front. They parked and walked to the long line instead on being in line they walked pass the line.

"Hey you can't cut!"

"Yeah who you think you is anyways!?"

Hey look its Kitty Kag and Cat!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh look who's behind them, it's InuYasha and Miroku!

"We love you Miroku!"

We love you InuYasha"

Well I can't say a couple shouts were thrown all the boys were eyeing the girls who were surprised when they heard the name Miroku and InuYasha being shouted out.

"I swear he's stalking me!" both girls said as they turned to each other.

"Who's stalking you?" Kagome asked looking at Sango.

"That pervert look at him now I really hate players" she said as Kagome pulled about four hot girls from the line each hanging on hm while he kissed some.

"Well I'm lucky someone like him ain't stalking me" she said signed as they started to walk up the line. They got to the door the securities stopped them.

"Can't go to the back of the line please" he said in a deep voice while walking in front of them.

"Excuse you bone head but do you fuckin' know who the fuck you're talking to?" Sango could get into a fight in no time. She was wearing causal cloths a tight pant and a blouse that showed a little opening at the top but not as much with ' I'm single again and' in the back it finished off with 'back it he market' it was pink that matched some for the designs the pant had.

" yeah some idiots who wants to cute cuz they thinking they somebody" the securities said InuYasha was holding Miroku back while he watched the two girls Miroku really didn't mind because well he was busy anyways.

"Um Sango how about I hand this" Kagome was holding back a fuming Sango and covering her mouth for more curses.

"Um…..I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango we're great friends with Sesshomaru" she said as he raised an eye brow at her while rubbing his hands together with a player smirk on his face. She started messing with him biting her lip and kinda moving her head side to side.

"So what you say about letting us in?" she asked wetting her lip only to bite it aging.

"Sure lil' mama if I get somethin', somethin' off of dis" he said smirking at her and kissing at her.

"Well how about we think about that later, but right now let's think about the party right you agree?" she asked as she stopped with the messing and everything.

"Yeah sure thang" he said as he let them pass.

InuYasha smirked as he was kinda surprised that security was one of the most hard headed one they had no matter if you were a superstar, 'he'd see too many' he says, no mater if you hat hot written from head to toe on you he still would let you get threw, no matter if you threatened him 'I've been threaten since I was little so it don't mean nothing' that's what eh said most of the time. He was surprised how Kagome had gotten threw and not to mention she was only 17 but Sesshomaru didn't day only if you were 16 up you could get in the club if you drink your loss so the age didn't matter really.

'So Kagome know how to flirt' he thought as he smirked as he walked to the securities.

"Oh hey Yasha I just let two girls go by you saw them, and man was they hot especially that Kagome girl, she looked just like kitty" the man said as InuYasha raised his eye brow at him.

"That was Kitty her name is Kagome you idiot" he said hitting him on the head, the puff man just rubbed his forehead and looked down at him as if he was thinking "and when they come here let them go by they family friends, well kinda yeah we talk we tight you know" InuYasha left as the puff man just nodded his bald head. He walked in and looked around for her, she was sitting by the bar drinking a punch.

"a punch that's kinda odd" he said as all the girls almost fainted when they saw him some touched him just for the pressure and some just couldn't believe it, he come there like every day but they just never really gets over it.

"Hey Yasha?" some girls said he looked at them and flashed his oh so famous smile. He walked to where Kagome was she was talking to this guy.

"Hey so how about a dance?" the man said 'I coulda sworn I seen this guy somewhere' Kagome thought as she looked at him closer.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yeah baby and maybe that's why we need to get together and get to know each other better" he said as he smirked at her trying to play it cool.

"Kouga get the fuck out of my face how'd you find me anyway?" she took a sip of her drink and looked at him.

"Come on Kag…." She trusted her hand up at his face.

"If you're looking for a thick young hoe to get laid the stripers are available" she said looking at the crowd and pretending as if he wasn't there.

"Shees fine" he said walking off to the stripers section which was about 54 feet down from the bar. The club is a very huge club.

"So he just wanted to get laid?" InuYasha asked as the man Kouga walked away.

"Well duh couldn't you tell?" she said not looking at him looking in the crowd of people dancing.

Another boy about as tall as InuYasha with bong long hair walked up to Kagome he had on buggy blue jeans and a buggy T-shirt on.

He sat next to her and acted as if he didn't notice her while he stared at her. She turned to look at him and raised her eye brow. He turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked kinda chuckling while he brushed his blond hair back trying to play it cool? No.

"Spit it" she said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Fine could you dance with me?" he asked looking at her while he raised his eye brow. She brushed the two strand of hair that was hanging on both sides beside her ear and looked t him with a smile.

"I don't feel I like dancing thank you though" she smiled at him as he got up.

"Actually I ….kinda come here for a picture with you and InuYasha with me and you both sign it" he said as he got a camera out of no where.

"Sure" she smiled politely at him as he walked in the middle of the two got a person to take their picture. When the person took the picture they singed it and he walked to a group of other teenagers as they both smiled at him for a job well done.

"For a girl who play hard to get you sure are nice, here comes another one" InuYasha said as he looked beside him with a lot of giggling girl, he smiled at them and waved while the boy who was walking to her stood in front of her.

"What id a pretty lady like you doing in a seat looking so bored how about you come and mingle with me" the man kissed her hand which she pulled back

"Excuse you but I don't know where you mouth has been all night and don't be rude asking what I'm I doing here looking bored who told you I looked bored?" she asked as InuYasha raised his eye brow at her. 'wow no wonder they called her hot and hard to get , this is going to be very interesting I might say' he thought but remembered about that interesting thing he was going to do to her 'naw this is more fun to watch, oops here comes another one' he thought as he laughed but not loud.

"Hey sweet thang whatchu doing here looking all sexy and lonely how about you chill with a brother for a while?" the boy asked flashing her a smile.

"How about you lean that line right then come back '_sweet thang'_ "she said as the boy raised an eye brow at her.

"Well if I'm so sweet then get in my hive" he said as Kagome looked at him like 'whatchu want boy?' but he didn't move.

"You hive need to look for another honey cuz you don't really fit my style" InuYasha busted out laughing as the boy looked at him.

"Man that aint even funny, I mean...pshh never mind" he said as he turned around.

"Well see ya later sweet thang" Kagome called as she sipped her punch again.

"So why turn all this bothers down, I heard you was one hot sexy lookin' mama, makes wanna just ……damn" Kagome turned around to find another boy all up on her neck. She stood up InuYasha was just laughing his head off.

"Boy you do that again I swear you find yourself in a coffin, I think you musta mistaken me for one of those little hoes you sleep with, get up off my seat" she said as he got up pulling his pants and his hair braded back. He looked kinda cute, but this wasn't a good time for her, first she had to get full then dance. The boy looked at her head to toes and smirked showing his white teeth he was light black pulling his pants up while he sat here she was seating at. He turned to look at InuYasha who was now just waiting for another entertainment.

"Have you tried her?" he asked while InuYasha turned to him.

"Man I got skills that no lady can resists, she knows wass down so she ain't gotta dodge me" he looked at her and smirked.

"Whatever you think you good-looking or something" she said as he smirked. He stood up raised his shirt up showing his 6 pack when the other girls saw it they feel back 'oh my gosh look at his hot body!'

"I am good looking thank you and soo better at anything you need assist with" he said as he smirked at her. She just raised her eye brow.

"You must have lost your damn mind" she said as she turned around a for a refill.

"Well see ya later man" the boy said s he got up "names Devon" Kagome turned around to look at him.

"Hey you are that guy, you rap right?" she asked as he nodded his head.

'Yeah I know you I wonder why I didn't recognize you, I love your songs you should video them they're so good" Devon pulled his hand which was midway to greeting or saying goodbye to InuYasha who's was about the same.

"Well you know I got get that high to video them and yeah maybe the next album I'm working on this song so it wont be long just working on the rhythm" he said sitting down again.

"I can help, once I'm done with his song and this show or movie our director wanted us to do well I can always be an extra hand" she smiled at him.

"You know you're not as bad as public says you are, actually you're nice all this ni99as just looking for a fine woman to lay them and you just turn'em down right?" he asked as Kagome laughed while nodding her head.

"Yep, they just wanna get laid, no" she said as she saw another boy no it was the last one who had come early.

"What you want now sweet thang?" the short little black boy looked at her.

If you looked at him close he looked like Devon actually.

"Your brother or something?" Kagome asked as InuYasha looked up from talking to one of his fan group girls.

"yeah this lil' brother right here, Devante" Devon said putting his hand on the younger brothers shoulder.

"Well nice to meet you so that you know you don't go around asking to get laid sweet thang" she said winking at him.

"Hey I just asked for a dance and you gonna take it as if I wanted to get laid" he said smirking.

"Puleeze I can tell when a guy wants to get laid and when he doesn't so stop you chatting and just look for that one girl" she said ruffling his naked head.

"Hey I just got a hair cut" he said blushing his had some designs were on his head and his cute was really neat.

"I can tell" she said smiling.

"Anyway so who wants to go dance now I'm ready" she said putting some money on the counter and the glass oo.

" I'm int"

"count me in too" she looked over at InuYasha.

" hey bone head wanna dance?" she asked as he smirked. He was cose to kissing some girl but he turned to look at her abot to say something she cute him.

"We're ALL going to dance so no ideas" she said as his smirk faded.

"I'll catch you at home go ahead" he said as he grabbed the girl and went up the stairs to V.I.P room.

"Hoe" Kagom mumbled and walked to the dance floor.

"Do you two live together" Devante asked over the music.

"Nope we used to because of his video but now we done eh just comes over to annoy me" she said as they nodded their head. they danced until they got tired took a rest danced again until they had to go home well in Kagome's situation she more likely dragged a drunk and a none stop talking Sango home adn for InuYasha the same but with Miroku who probably got tired of sleeping with girls and started drinking or something like that.

* * *

well there it is know it was long cuz it was 12 pages long took me about two days to deal with it ha please review 


	9. Chapter 9

THE DANCER AND THE SINGER

CHAPTER 9: the end of fight and the begging on getting along sike!

Sorry guys' computer probes broke down.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Sango did you watch the video!!" Kagome shouted as he friend who was later on followed by her manager come into her house.

"Yes that was hot, I bet when he went to the restroom he had to calm himself down before he did it on himself" she said as Kagome laughed oh maybe it's on lets try MTV hits" Kagome flipped her screen TV on to channel 291.

A lady with long hair who was known as the most popular rock star was on naming her favorite songs so they sat down and started watching.

"my next song I know it new but I love this song soo much, and the video it's totally hot then again how can the combination of two hot popular people as Kitty Kag and InuYasha not be hot and they look so cute in this video so my next song check it out my love by InuYasha feat Miroku" the lady smiled as the video started.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome started squalling but Sango covered her mouth.

(**Different fonts meaning changing scenes**)

InuYasha was standing on an all white background wearing a wife beater a smirk on his face as he called on to someone, as the beat started her started snapping his fingers to it and tapping his leg.

Then he turned straight to face who he was calling as he started singing and held in out his hand.

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot my- _

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)

Kagome walked to him and handed him his hand as he turned her around and pined her to his chest, his mouth on her neck while singing. _  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
this ring here represents my heart  
**the back ground starts raining with rings and all of a suddenly a right appears on Kagome's hand who smiles.**_

_But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")_

All of a suddenly she broke from his hold and stopped in front on him.

**Her cloths changes into a baggy pant and a short blouse that showed her tummy. She held the bottom of the pants like a boy and smiled at the camera then flipped back.**

_Chorus:  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
**now it was Kagome standing there looking around as the beat went on InuYasha still singing. Out of no where InuYasha started floating from behind her and held her hand twirling her to the side. They both smile at each other and then their feet at the same time spread apart, the hands in fist.**_

_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
their left leg crosses over to the right and suddenly they end up in a beach. InuYasha takes Kagome in his hands and starts sing to her his mouth in between her shoulder and neck, his hands around her waist as she holds both his hands. She looks up at him and smiles and pushes him back making him fall down but on grass._

_I can see us on the countryside  
sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
**they mess around in the grass until Kagome gets up and starts looking at the sun set, InuYasha walks behind her and puts his hand around her signing to her with a gently smile on her face.**_

_Girl, you amaze me  
ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
_the scene changed to blackand they're wearing white baggy cloths.

They start dancing moving their legs to all kind of moves at the same time, and then when he gets to the part don't give it away the background sings while he blows a heart out of his hands to her.

_See, all I want you to do is be my love  
_**when she gets it he shakes his head and finger while he dances to her.**

_(So don't give away) My love  
_he holds the heart close to his and gives it to her while singing that part again.

_(So don't give away) My love _

_(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
_**he smiles at her as she takes it and put it in her shirt pocket and they start dancing again.**

_(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) my love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

He again hold her to his arm as their cloths change to Kagome wearing a tight pant with a blouse showing a little skin his hand around her shoulder while InuYasha points to the left.

_Ooooh, girl  
my love  
my love_

The background sings that and then another picture of them is taken but comes to live as they start dancing now you can see as Miroku passes by with girls in a car showing a peace out sign.

_Now, if I wrote you a love note  
_they're in school now Kagome is wearing a short skirt and shirt with an untied bow running down her half open shirt but not showing too much. A lot of boys trying to talk to her but the song makes it look like their mouth are moving but they're not talking. As she sits down a not it thrown to her desk with hearts all over.

_**When reading she smiles at InuYasha who is wearing huge glasses and some tight p uniform pants and his bow tied up all tight around his neck.**_

_And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
_the kids starts dancing to the song and InuYasha (the geek) and Kagome (the popular girl) are hot on the dance floor making the same moves and everything.

_Would that make you want to change your scene  
when they're done dancing, the music goes out for a minute and they all run outside. Everyone goes their own way and the two re left behind, Kagome leans over and kisses his cheek and runs off. The music comes back as InuYasha starts cheering and singing home._

_And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)_

Then we see InuYasha going to a girl's house with flowers he hands Kagome the flowers as the background sings, he gets another kiss on the cheek and the door is slammed on his face but he doesn't mind.

_This ring here represents my heart  
and everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")_

InuYasha starts walking home singing the song. When he gets home he puts on the radio which is singing the song now and sleeps.

**CHANGE SCENE ( a little bit of Change in this rhase)**

_Miroku enters the scene coming from InuYash's computer._

_There's a row rider from behind and girls dancing while he rubbs his hands together biting his lips as he turned to face to screen now._

Alright it's time to get it Yasha

_as he says that Sango walks up to him with a short, short and a short braw like cloths on (forced to wear them) he smiled at her as she starts to run on him and all the girl comes to do the same._

Don't know why she hesitates for man  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
on the new once again  
but, still has fan from Peru to Japan  
_not getting much attention Sango walks in front and smirks at him seductively as she calls him. He walks over as she holds on to his shirt._

Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
_when he said that she looked at him weird and walked off._

_Now coming back with baggy cloths she started dancing doing all kind of moves as the girls joined her and a dancing team. Then outer no where InuYasha come back and Kagome started dancing with Sango and the others._

Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
_all the girls were dancing until that part they sang that part, all the girls looked at the boys weird when they tried to play it cool, the girls left as the boys started break dancing and that. The scene went back as InuYasha and Miroku started chilling sitting on comfy chairs singing until all the girls showed up and started dancing._

Baby France so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle my B.I.  
They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
_at this part all the girls smirked as outer no where all the boys came and asked that question, the girls went on dancing and ignored the boys._

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
_the girls started dancing with the boys again as Miroku went on except when he asked another question they all stopped and walked off again._

Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
you say you wanna kick it with an ace so high?  
Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
_Sango had come back and was feeling Miroku here and there while he just smirked at her and kept on rapping._

Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will  
when they were done they got in the car and drove off leaving InuYasha there but the girls come to keep him company as the chorus come and he started dancing with Kagome again and the group too.

**_Chorus:_  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love **

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

_When the song was over InuYasha picked Kagome up making her laugh and the group start laughing and jumping the two to the ground._

"Wow that was hot" Kagura said as she smiles at her boss.

"yeah the most fun Songs' ever been on the others I just danced until I ran outer breath" Kagome said as another celebrity started naming his songs but Kagome turned off the TV as they all walked out of the house talking and laughing.

* * *

please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

THE DANCER AND THE SINGER:

CHAPTER:

SOOOOOOO SORY I HAVENT UPDATED A LITTLE LAZY SORY

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

"We're what now!" shouted a very pissed of Kagome as she pointed to herself and the boy beside her.

"We aren't going to work on anything together especially what you just mentioned" she huffed.

"Come on Kagome it's about time you start showing people how good you can act instead of doing commercials" the director begged.

"I'm not working with him especially the kind of movie you just mentioned" she said stubbornly.

"For the first time I agree with her" he said lazily pointing to her.

"Yeah" Kagura looked at Kagome and sighed with a sweat drop.

"Kagome your house payment is due next month and the next time you're going to pay for it you're short three million" the girl looked surprised.

"You're not kidding are you?" the older lady looked at her serious.

"you have next months payment but you still need more so you wont be broke for the ten upcoming payments" Kagome sweat dropped and fell down anime style.

"You told me that I didn't have money for the next payment" she said getting up.

"No I said you have for the next month but not the month after" Kagome nodded as things made sense again.

"Fine Sake you won" she said defeated.

"I promise it'll be fun come next week to meet the crew please" Kagome walked to the stairs with a cloud over her head as she dragged herself up the stairs.

'I don't affect her that mad now do I?' InuYasha asked himself as he watched her go up the stairs.

"So I'll be going I'll see ya later Kitty" Kagura waved leaving InuYasha there to stare after the girl who looked back still down and waved.

"Yeah Kag see ya later I'm hopping for time to practice with you again" winking at the girl Sango got out of the house. InuYasha who had no clue that they were left alone if the house was still looking at the girl as she dragged herself up the stairs.

The door suddenly busted open leveling a grinning Sake who had two books in his hand.

"Here maybe you and Kagome can just read over until the whole clue gets together" he said handing the still clueless Inu

Yasha the paper who nodded and didn't ask any questions or say anything. Looking at the door as it closed he finally noticed that he was the only one in the living room with the two books in his hands. With a feh he started walking up the stairs with the two books. Guessing the room with Kitty Kag on it was Kagome's room he knocked on the door.

"The doors opened" she said tiredly. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He saw her wearing a huge T-shirt on with her hand on her face looking up at the ceiling. Her looking sad didn't quiet fit her so he walked to her and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Hey wench wass with the ugly face?" she turned to look at him.

"Hey I'm not ugly!" she shouted getting up quickly.

"I didn't say you were but now that you said it I wonder" she looked at him angry and put her hand around his neck trying to choke him while he held her off as if she was nothing. He made her do a forward flip so now she was lying in his lab while her face was light in his middle. It was s minute before she realized where she was facing which made him laugh by the jump she made from his lab.

"Soo are you gonna tell me wass the ugly face for?" he asked as he sat her on his lab he smiled slightly when he saw her blush.

"Well……never mind and what makes you think that I'm going to tell you anyways I was just thinking" getting up from his lab she stuck her nose up in the air. He stood up and chuckled a little as he put his hands around her shoulders resting his chin on her shoulder. She turned to him as a blush snuck it's way to her cheeks and her heart beating fast.

"Don't' worry I'm sure the movie will turn out great anyways remember we had fun on the song video didn't we?" she looked down at the floor letting her hands to drop to her sides as the blush got deeper.

"Um……y-yeah I'll be fine" she looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Now let go of me before I cut those hands" she turned dangerous as he looked kinda annoyed.

"but I don't want to don't you wanna stay like this, except in bed" he let go of her as he charged to the door only moments later to be chased by her right behind him. They raced almost in the whole house until they ended up in a walk in close where InuYasha tried to hide but she already saw him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" the called evilly. InuYasha was behind some cloths and was behind the longest and sure that she wouldn't find……….well so much for that he was face with a smiling girl looking at him.

"Found ya" she said laughing as she threw herself on him. Blushing and surprised at the same time he took hold of her waist,

"Hey what was that for?" he asked when she pulled back.

She shrugged her shoulder.

"Does a hug have to be for a reason anyways you better get use to it cuz were going to be a married couple soon" she winked at him and started walking out of the closet. She opened the door to get out of the room only to fins hands holding on to her waist and a warm breath on her neck. She gasped as she felt air get stuck in her chest. Taking a shaky deep breath she allowed him to pull her back into the room as he gently kissed her neck making her heart bound even louder.

"I…InuYasha…what…are ...you...doing?" she asked in a soft whimper. He started to kiss her neck roughly and breathing hard holding on to her tighter.

"You're the one who makes me act like this" he said still breathing hard as he took a break from his hard kissing. He started leaving butterfly kissed on her neck.

"What….are you talking about InuYasha" she asked surprised but the breath was still caught in her chest.

He turned her around and looked at her seriously as he held on to both her shoulder. He all of a suddenly pulled her to him tightly.

"Kagome you're always showing something that you wont give and I'm tired of it and I want you….I want you" she was even surprised now still shocked she hadn't hugged back. The was silence for both of them to either was think or le the words sink into their minds.

"InuYasha I…I don't quite get what you mean" she said as he hugged her tighter.

"I….. Want you" he said simply and plain.

"you just….want me?" her heard took a step high as she felt that it was going to jump out of her chest and just fall off because of the loud bounding.

"yes Kagome I want you" he said as he kept his mouth shut as her bite his lower lip. She raised her hand first shyly but then wrapped them around his masculine body, he was surprised which mad him hug her even tighter but not hurting her little frame.

"InuYasha I…want………." Then something spoiled what's he wanted to say which didn't leave her mouth or ever left her mouth ever since she was in 7th grade.

There was a laugh in the air.

Kagome felt her heart calming down as she felt her eyes start to water and let go of his body. Moving a step back she looked at his face which now held regret. She took a step back as the tears dropped to the wooden floor. She turned around first it was a fast walk which turned into a jogging then changed a to a fast sprint as she raised her hands up to her face as sobs left her mouth withought her knowing. InuYasha looking surprised and angry ran after her. Running down the stairs he caught her but the stairs and held her tight as she kicked.

"Let…me…go!" she shouted in between sobs.

"I'm sorry okay….I thought you were playing" she stopped for a minute and then started kicking.

"I don't care anymore just let me go!" she shouted making him confused again.

"You never did care remember all you ever did was just mess around all you ever cared about was your feelings and no one else's!" he shouted at her surprising himself to even why he said that.

" InuYasha let go you don't even know me so say those things you just hear rumors and believe them just like everyone else you don't even care to ask then judge me!!" the tears got more. The turned her around and hugged her tight.

"Then let me know you better" he said softly. She hide in his chest and started crying.

"I wont" she started hitting her head on his chest wincing with pain he let her calm down before bringing that up.

"Why not" he winced again as she hit her head on his chest.

"Because….I won't and I can't tell you at least not now" she raised her head up and smiled happily at him. He looked at her confused.

"Were you messing with me?" he asked as she pulled back and thought about it.

"It's in the play that's where you got you act too right?" he smirked and hit her head slowly.

'I swear I thought she was serious' as they turned to walk to the living room he looked kinda sad because he knew that halve the words he said were kind of true but since she was playing around they were kinda of useless.

"Hey Yasha lets watch a movie" she said hyper.

"Um…the nickname looses it but the movie yeah lets watch a scar………." She stopped him.

"I'll choose what kind of movie" he walked to the living room and picked up the remote with a smirk.

"But I got the remote so you don't count" he said only to feel something on his neck trying to choke him.

"That wont help you're actually making it harder for yourself" he laughed as she landed on his lab and leaned on his chest.

" ha I sleep have way a movie anyways so you can pick" she said playfully as he put his hand on her waist while keeping the remote from her as far as possible 'who knows when she's going to decide that she wants it' he thought as he picked a movie. By the end of the movie they were sleeping on the couch with InuYasha holding Kagome as if he owned her.


End file.
